


Looks Like We'll Be Trapped For A While...

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [48]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: N/AAs per usual gender neutral





	Looks Like We'll Be Trapped For A While...

“God dammnit…” You watch Steve press his hands to the locked door of the closet. Finally realise it wasn’t going to magically open or unlock. It was what it was.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” You don’t think its the worst thing in the world, being trapped in a closet with your best friend who you also have a massive crush on. It could always be worse. 

“I’m going to kill those shit heads when we get out of here!” 

“Steve….they’re kids. Okay, so they’re dicks because they totally locked us in here and the pizza is out there…but it could be worse right? Could be locked in here with Billy.” The worst thing about this was that the pizza you’d ordered was being eaten by the party while you sat in the closet without a single slice. You loved pizza.

“Don’t even joke about that. I’d be dead or he’d be dead or we’d both be dead.” He finally chooses to sit down next to you, head thumping back against the wall, knees brought up to his chest. 

“If I had to be locked in a closet with anyone…it’d be you.”

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm.” You turn your head to look at him, meeting his eyes. He’s smiling softly at you and you hope that you’re not making the worst decision of your life by saying what you’re about to say. 

“I fancy you, Steve. Have since we were 15. I just…you’re my best friend and that will always be my priority.” You never wanted to lose him and his floppy hair or his terrible arithmetic or his clunky old car. He was such a vital part of your life.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He scoots closer to you.

“Because I was scared i’d lose my friend…I didn’t know if you’d find it weird or uncomfortable and just leave…we’re teenagers, Steve, drama is kind of our thing.”

“I will always be your best friend…but had you told me…I mean, you’re pretty and nice and…and you can swing a bat pretty well.” You feel him reach for your hand in the low light, holding your own in his, just a little tighter than normal. 

“If I’d told you?”

“I would have asked you on a date…I am asking you on a date…if you’d like?”

“I’d love that, maybe with pizza we actually get to eat this time.”

“Definitely. 


End file.
